un_gmodfandomcom-20200213-history
G-man
One of the Government's agents G-man is a main character in need of speech therapy all of the Half Life games. He is very secretive for a reason, and will just appear randomly in the middle of a situation to mock you. Deez nuts. Background He is a multi-millionaire terrorist, scientist, and druggy working for the government. He likes to annoy Gordon Freeman, and scare the shit out of Noobs. He is one of the government's best interrogators, as he proved he can bore people to near death. Career He spent almost all his life as a druggy, scientist, and a top most wanted terrorist, but before that he was once a famous rapper called "The G-man". Some other rappers got mad at his mad skills and shoved a Pigeon with diarrhea down his throat. After that attack, G-man quit the rap life, had slow speech ever since, and became the insane maniac we know today. Half Life Half Life 1 With the crappy graphics, it was very hard to tell the difference from G-man and a Zombie, but you could still hear his voice. At the beginning of Half Life 1, you can see G-man talking to a scientist about nuclear something something. Half Life 2 Better graphics, same speech problem. In the very beginning of the game, G-man tries to persuade you to sniff some ashes and wake up. This evidence supports the idea that G-man is Anyways, at the end of Half Life 2, he stops time and slaps saves that guy from black mesa table from the Citadel explosion caused by the crazy old person. Half Life 2:Episode 1 The Vortigaunts help G-man stay away from you and set up a restraint order which only lasted for one episode. You only see him once. Half Life 2:Episode 2 He appears in front of Alyx when she's wounded and on the table with those Vortigaunts. He then gets a gun and shoots her - that bastard! talks about something no one can remember. Later, he appears in front a Nuke rocket. He then says to use this against the towers Combine Portal. Garry's Mod Garry's Mod Singleplayer He's one of those spawnable npcs that just stands there, while watching the group of Combine and Rebels fight. He doesn't really do anything except stand there. Warning: Don't feed him watermelonsmorons. Garry's Mod Multiplayer There are a lot of wannabee Gman Noobs, who dress like him and try to copy his voice, but failed because of their high-pitched voices. They carry guns which are fused to their suitcases. Gmod Dark RP Many Dark RP servers have mobboss set to Gman, demonstrating that Gman is really a druggy and terrorist. Gmod Zombie Survival There's plenty of laughs when you look at Gman's frightened face. G-man's Briefcase Many people speculate about what G-man is hiding in his briefcase. There has been a case where a mugger stole G-man's briefcase. G-man had the briefcase the next day and no one heard of the mugger ever since. Some scientists recently found out that G-man most likely has one or more of the following in his case: * 5 million dollars * A pistol (highly likely) * New Microsoft Aperture Science product * Porn (extremely likely) * A nuke (almost likely as the porn) * Some drugs (remembering he's a druggy) * Half-life 3 Powers Superhuman Strength: G-Man has immense strength, capable of killing a Heavy or Antilion in a few blows with his fists or swing of briefcase alone. Superhuman Speed: G-Man can dart across the length of Africa in a matter of days and effectivley leap over a 50 Meter building with a single bound. Superhuman Durability: G-Man can withstand heavy damage, including bullets, Antilion rams, and Headless Horseman Headtaker Swings. Category:Half Life 1 Category:Half Life 2 Category:Half Life 2: Episode 1 Category:Half Life 2: Episode 2 Category:Characters